Drop A Heart, Break A Name
by danielle134
Summary: Modern fic. Zuko is the new kid in town and Iroh asks the gaang to hang out with him. What happens when Zuko and Katara start to get close? And how is Katara's boyfriend going to react to this closeness? Zutara Hatara Sukka Taang


**I was reading a few modern Avatar fics and got an idea for my very own. And after the series finale…I'm lucky I could come up with anything at all. Though they ended it Kataang and Maiko, I still and always will love Zutara. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned ATLA the finale wouldn't have ended the way it did. **

--

"I swear if Twinkle toes doesn't get here soon, I'm going to pummel him when he does get here." Toph grumbled just loud enough so the other two people at the table could hear. The group was sitting at their regular table at their regular hangout, the Jasmine Dragon.

"Relax Toph. Aang just texted me. He's doing something for Gyatso then he'll be here." Katara reassured the 14 year old blind girl.

"Ugh!! But Sugar Queen, I'm bored!!" Toph whined.

"Toph, would you relax if I bought you a cookie?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not 5...what kind?" Toph whispered the last part.

"Triple chocolate chip with a fudgey center." Sokka nearly sang. Toph's milky green eyes widened.

"Are you trying to kill me before my 15th birthday?" Toph asked, a small grin on her lips.

"Nah. I just know that you're a little chocolate freak." Sokka winced then chuckled when Toph kicked him under the table. "I'll be right back with your cookie. Katara, do you want anything?"

"Um...yeah. Get me one of those yummy cinnamon pretzel things." Katara smiled at her big brother. She was going to miss Sokka when he went off to college in the fall. He decided that he wanted to go to Omashu U. so they wouldn't get to see each other except on holidays and breaks. Katara was pulled from her thoughts as Sokka returned with their treats.

"Oh Katara!! I am so happy you and your friends are here!!" The teenagers turned to see the restaurant owner, Iroh, walking towards them.

"Hey Iroh." Katara said with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Iroh." Sokka said with this mouth full of a chocolate muffin.

"Hello." Toph mumbled as she continued nibbling on her cookie. She learned about a year earlier that when you stuff a triple chocolate chip cookie with a fudgey center in your mouth that it can resort in blacking out. Then a couple days later people that you don't even know are laughing at you and showing you the pictures they took of you doing...things that include green paint and a few volunteers. Toph had definitely learned her lesson.

"I was hoping you would stop by today." Iroh beamed at the teens.

"Why's that?" Katara asked, raising her brow. He had _that_ grin on his face. The one he used when he wanted something.

"Well I'm going to get straight to the point. My nephew, Zuko, is coming to town and he's not exactly...social." Iroh explained.

"Is he ugly?" Sokka asked. This resulted in Katara kicking him under the table.

"No no no. Nothing like that. He's just faced some...hardships in his life that have made him slightly bitter." The old man explained further.

"So he's emo?" Sokka asked which resulted in another kick to the shin.

"Um...honestly I'm not sure what that means. But hopefully he's not." Iroh bit his lower lip.

"So...you want us to hang out with him during his visit?" Toph asked.

"Well sorda. He's coming to live with me for the summer then hopefully, going to college in the fall." The elder explained. "And I would appreciate if you would hang out with him since school has just ended and it would be more difficult to meet people."

"When's he arriving?" Katara asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Tomorrow around noon." Iroh answered.

"We'll be here. Maybe we could go to the mall." Katara replied before Sokka could object. Everyone turned to the sound of bells jingling above the door. Aang walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"What's up everybody?" Aang sat down next to Sokka, across from Katara and Toph. "Hey Iroh. What's new?"

"Ah. Hello Aang." Iroh smiled warmly at the 14 year old. "I was simply asking your friends to socialize with my nephew who's coming for the summer."

"Oh. Sounds awesome." Aang looked at the elder.

"Well I should probably get back to work. I know I have employees but its still fun to work in my own shop." Iroh chuckled and scurried back to the counter.

"So guys...what's this about Iroh's nephew?" Aang asked enthusiastically.

"Well I think Iroh said his name was Zuko. He's 18 and staying here for the summer." Katara began explaining. "He said something about Zuko facing hardships so he's like not social or whatever. And Iroh wants us to hang out with him."

"Sounds awesome!!" Aang exclaimed.

"No it doesn't." Toph groaned. "What if he's a major jerk or something? Then we're stuck with him all summer."

"Ya know Toph, you don't have to hang out with him. I'll do it, no problem." Katara smiled at her blind friend who was still nibbling her cookie.

"Oh no!! Not a chance that my baby sister is hanging out with an 18 year old by herself all summer." Sokka objected.

"Chill out Sokka." Katara rolled her sapphire eyes at her over-protective brother. "I have a boyfriend. Remember? Haru. Been with him for about 2 years? Yeah?" Katara said sarcastically to Sokka.

"Just because you have a boyfriend now, doesn't mean some other guy won't come in and steal your heart." Toph grinned deviously.

"Not helping Toph." Katara said through gritted teeth.

"How about a change of subject?" Aang asked. Everyone looked at him. "Toph did you get your test results back yet? I just got mine this morning. I got Air. How bout you?"

"Earth." Toph replied bluntly.

"Oh that's great you guys." Katara smiled brightly back at them.

The elements test was something that all the 8th graders had to do at the end of the year. It would decide what gym class they took in high school. For gym class at Ba Sing Se High School, the kids got to learn martial arts. If you got air, you were taught Ba Gua. For earth, it was Hung Gar. Water was Tai Chi. Fire was Shaolin.

"You will love Mr. Bumi, Toph. And Aang, well you already know Monk Gyatso." Katara smiled even more brightly at the two younger teens.

"Won't it be weird for your foster dad to be teaching your gym class?" Sokka asked.

"Not really. Having Gyatso as a teacher won't be any different than when he teaches me at home. Except now he won't be focusing on just me." Aang shrugged.

"Cool." Toph muttered. "I'm bored." She groaned.

"You're always bored." Katara sighed.

"No. That would be Gloomy Girl." Toph chuckled.

"Yeah Mai does always seem bored." Sokka inputted.

"She scares me." Aang admitted.

"How about a change of subjects?" Katara said.

"Ok, what do you think Haru will think of you hanging out with some other guy all summer?" Toph asked.

"Haru and I have a very trusting and honest relationship." Katara answered. "He won't care."

"Uh huh." Toph muttered.

--

**I hope you all liked the first chapter of my first modern ATLA fic. Review and tell me what you think. Bye Loves!!**


End file.
